masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 2: Upgrade Locations
Added Links I added links to each item as it was mentioned. And if it had a mass effect 2 section I made sure it was linked to it as this is a mass effect 2 specific article. *Cheers* --Aceofspades1217 16:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) There are 6 Assault Rifle upgrades But only 5 if you don't save the civilians during Zaeed's loyalty mission. So I wrote it "5-6" but apprently someone doesn't like that, so what's the best way to go about that?Killswitch19 18:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I was looking at the other items on the list and all the others with more locations than available upgrades were listed as the maximum number of researchable upgrades, not maximum number of upgrade locations. I just switched it for consistency. That was my mistake, apparently you can upgrade assault rifles more then 5 times Confirm Biotic Damage Location Appears to be disagreement regarding who Elnora is and where the biotic damage upgrade is. I am 95% sure it is during Samara's recruitment in the room with the Asari (Elnora) hiding behind a desk. Someone please confirm? Killswitch19 00:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Make it 100%. On Illium during Dossier Justicar Mission, Eclipse Merc Base, after event (+cutscene) with Elnora, there is a terminal "Sample 634 Analysis" in that same room. It contains Biotic Upgrade Kasugurami 04:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Upgrades There is no ship upgrade entry : Ship upgrades don't actually have to be FOUND, you simply get them by talking to your team on the Normandy. If ya can't figure that out, you're in trouble IMHO. Elamdri 08:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : Aye, even if you don't talk to your crew members eventualyl they are automatically added. They probably have a place somewhere, if anyone wants to add it I dont' care. Killswitch19 23:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Given how different the ship upgrades really are (all found inside the ship, affect the plot, not the player etc) I think it's really better to mention them in a plot setting, maybe in the walkthrough (combined with the effect they have on the plot - eg, I understand not having the armour means that Jack dies before reaching the final space station). They don't really fit with in an article about what are effectively pick ups Steviesteveo Upgrades by location too Updated so that Location-based upgrade is included. Kasugurami 04:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It might be handy to see the upgrades by location found as well as by type: Aeia 1) HP Damage: On Aeia during Jacob's loyalty mission, just after the barricade is destroyed with the rigged mech. Canalus: 1) Damage Protection: Reward for shutting down Geth Weather Machine on Canalus(Dirada System, Pylos Nebula) Citadel 1) SMG Damage: Sold on the Citadel at Rodam Expeditions. 2) HP Damage: Sold on the Citadel at Rodam Expeditions. 3) HP Damage: On the Citadel during Thane's loyalty mission, immediately at the beginning on the 800 Wards on a datapad. 4) SR Damage: Sold at Rodam Expeditions on the Citadel. 5) SR Damage: On the Citadel during Garrus' loyalty mission, in a hackable terminal just before raising the shutters. 6) Tech Damage: Sold at Saronis Applications on the Citadel. 7) Medi Gel Capacity: Sold at Sirta Foundations on the Citadel. 8) Damage Protection: Sold on the Citadel at Saronis Applications. Collector Ship: 1) Tech Damage: During Collector Ship Mission, after fighting the Praetorian. 2) Damage Protection: During Collector Ship Mission on a research terminal before encountering any collectors. Derelict Reaper Ship: 1) Shotgun Reaper: On the Derelict Reaper ship in the middle of a bunch of Scion and husk fights. 2) On the Derelict Reaper ship at the end of a long catwalk where Legion snipes some husks. 3) On the Derelict Reaper ship in a computer after fighting your first Scion of the level. Freedom's Progress: 1) Heavy Weapon Ammo: On Freedom's Progress on the dead YMIR mech just outside Veetor's shack. Haestrom 1) HP Damage: On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, at the bottom of a stairwell at the first fight with the geth (easily missed). 2) AR Damage: On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, in the room blocked by the collapsed pillar. Heretic Station 1) Geth Shield Strength: During Legion's loyalty mission. During the room sparking the conversation about the size of the ship. Horizon: 1) Biotic Damage: On Horizon world on a dead collector when you first meet a Scion, after finding Delan (easily missed). 2) Heavy Skin Weave: On a dead collector on Horizon, just after first seeing husks. Illium 1) SMG Damage: Sold on Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. 2) SMG Damage: During Thane's recruitment mission, just before the windy bridge. 3) SMG Damage: On Ilium during Miranda's loyalty mission. Found in a shipping container after riding the first elevator. 4) AR Damage: Sold on Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. 5) Biotic Damage: During Samara's recruitment mission in the small room with Elnora. 6) Biotic Damage: Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. 7) Tech Damage: Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. 8) Heavy Skin Weave: Sold on Illium at Gateway Personal Defense. 9) Medi Gel Capacity: Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. 10) Medi Gel Capacity: On Illium at during Miranda's loyalty mission on a dead merc after the first elevator ride and sub-machine gun upgrade (easily missed). 11) Damage Protection: Sold on Illium at Gateway Personal Defense. (Does not sell it until after Collector mission) Korlus: 1) SR Damage: On Korlus at the top of the stair case after the waves of Krogans. 2) Krogan Vitality: On Korlus in the same room you find Warlord Okeer. Migrant Fleet 1) Tech Damage: After Tali's loyalty mission, awarded after trial if Tali is found innocent either through Paragon/Renegade scores or by handing over evidence (and losing Tali's loyalty permanently). 2) Geth Shield Strength: On a computer during Tali's loyalty mission, just after the first room. MSV Strontium Mule 1) Heavy Skin Weave: On an N7 mission: MSV Strontium Mule. (Arinlarkan System, Omega Nebula) You find out about this mission from another N7 mission (archaeological dig?) Normandy 1) Medi-Gel Capacity: Complete Dr Chakwas' side mission (brandy). Omega 1) SMG Damage: On Omega, right before the assault on Archangel. There is a door you have to bypass close to the gunship (easily missed). 2) AR Damage: In the quarantine area on Omega, just after a barricade of mercs. 3) AR Damage: During Samara's loyalty mission, on the wall in Morinth's apartment. 4) Shotgun Damage: Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. 5) SR Damage: Sold on Omega at Omega Market. 6) Tech Damage: On the main floor of Archangel's house during the assault. 7) Heavy Skin Weave: Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. 8) Medi Gel Capacity: Inside Mordin's clinic. 9) Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. Pragia 1) Biotic Damage: On Pragia during Jack's loyalty mission, on a hackable computer right before fighting Kureck. Purgatory: 1) Shotgun Damage: On Purgatory on a dead guard right after destroying the first large mech. 2) Damage Protection: On Purgatory in a destroyed YMIR mech right after freeing Jack. Tuchanka 1) HP Damage: Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. 2) AR Damage: Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. 3) Shotgun Damage: Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. 4) Shotgun Damage: After Grunt's loyalty mission, awarded by the shaman automatically. 5) Biotic Damage: Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. 6) Heavy Weapon Ammo: During Mordin's mission on a hackable research terminal after the boss. 7) Heavy Weapon Ammo: Sold on Tuchanka at Ratch's. 8) On Tuchanka during Mordin's loyalty mission, in the same room as the dead female Krogan. Zada Ban 1) Heavy Weapon Ammo: Reward for destroying Blood Pack Base (Shrike Abyssal, Xe Cha System, Planet Zada Ban) on N7 Mission. Zorya: 1) AR Damage: During Zaeed's loyalty mission on Zorya, on a computer, but only by sacrificing the workers (have to choose between Heavy Weapon Ammo and Assault Rifle Damage). 2) Heavy Weapon Ammo: During Zaeed's loyalty mission by the fire extinguisher controls, only if trying to save workers (have to choose between Heavy Weapon Ammo and Assault Rifle Damage). Steviesteveo 01:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : It may be better to add Upgrade locations based on Locations, not by upgrade, since many users will use this to walk through the missions hunting upgrades. Kasugurami 03:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I think that's a good idea too but that's exactly what I suggested above (from "It might be handy to see the upgrades by location found as well as by type:" followed by thealphabetical list of upgrades by location). It seems odd to suggest it twice in the same section. Steviesteveo 20:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Geth Shield Strength 3rd upgrade Is anyone able to confirm any details of the bug involving the reward for the Normandy assignment? I have always placed the statue first, before collecting the dog tags and have never received this out of three times. Maybe the order in which you complete these tasks affect the outcome? I probably won't be coming back to this for awhile. --ArmeniusLOD 18:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've never found any upgrade either. It should be listed if the upgrade is dependent on anything.